Challenge of Birth
by Shiro Kurai
Summary: You see the rich, the privileged, The strong, The geniuses. They are all born that way. Hardworking, Dedication, Passion. Don't matter. So how do you close the gap between the gifted, and the not? I didn't think you could. I'll be the first to admit that I was wrong.
1. Challenge of Birth

Chapter 0 – Challenge of Birth

 _Today,_

 _I'm no noble hero._

 _No king of the world._

 _Nor will I be in the future._

 _You see_

 _The rich,_

 _The privileged,_

 _The strong,_

 _The geniuses_

 _They are all born that way._

 _Hardworking,_

 _Dedication,_

 _Passion_

 _Don't matter._

 _So how do you close the gap between the gifted, and the not?_

 _I didn't think you could._

 _I'll be the first to admit that I was wrong though._

 _The way to fix it is by,_

 _A miracle from the gods._


	2. The Brightest Night

New Story, chapters 1 is testing an idea, don't worry it won't last.

Chapter 1 – The Brightest Night

That single night seemed so bright. Maybe it was the stars in the sky or maybe it was even a full moon. For maybe their brightness had shined through oh so much brighter that night. It would be a night I would remember as the brightest night. Though in the end, it was neither. The brightness didn't come from either from the stars or the moon. It came from the flames that surrounded a young pink haired boy.

The normally freezing windy night was warm. This warmth didn't come from the flame around him. This was the warmth which would occur from being held in a mother's embrace. Though once again it was wrong. This wasn't the warmth from a loving mother. His mother's embrace has long since turned cold. This burning warmth came from his own blood.

The boy laid there unmoving the flames encroach in on him. He didn't feel their warmth no matter how large they exploded. No matter how close they came. This boy knew one day or another this would occur to him; this was the fate of non-mages. I'm unsure if this boy had fully accepted death, but I knew someone hadn't.

Turning my gaze, a black figure came rushing through the flames picking the dying boy up off the ground. I should have tried to save the boy but it wasn't my place to get involved. Even if I had acted; I couldn't have saved the boy. I was born without magic; I was born ordinary.

I say this but that boy as of that moment was also born ordinary but would later ascend to greater heights than I can imagine.

As I watched the figure carry the boy out of my own vision; I was unsure of what to think. Was this action heroic or just plain stupid? I didn't then know his story so I threw it up to being a stupid teenager. What does it overall mean to be heroic? No clue, but maybe if he had saved a female it would have been heroic. A boy saving some girl moments before her death, that is what I believe is heroic. That is what I wanted to be; I wanted to be heroic.

Maybe one day I will be able to say that I'm a hero; that I'm important in some way. That one day wasn't today. I was going to watch as a young boy burnt to his death in raging flames.

Thankfully he was saved by someone else or the regret I felt would be extraordinary. Seeing this I quickly rushed from the scene hoping not to become the dragon's next target. I just continued to run and run, not bothering to lock back; as someone weak, I have no right for hesitation.

As time continued to flow I felt my own end drawing nearer and nearer. I was unfit to exist in this time of war. I won't become some king, some hero, some important figure no matter how much I wished for it.

Each morning I would see the world from a different hiding place I slept in. The burning flames all around. Destroying my sense of time of what is morning verses night. Overall my phrasing of morning is most likely false.

Life wasn't easy as you may have already guessed. The strong ruled as the weak were forced to either die or bow down in loyalty. As for myself; I run from both options. I will never bow down to those stronger than me. Why should I bow down to someone simply because they are born into a better life? I'm forced to live my life day by day waking up each and every time fearing that it may be my final day.

While I did this they sat around on their high chair sipping wine. This world was unfair, and I wished to change that. I wished to show people that hard work trumps born talent. That was my dream at least.

Each day became harder, though I began to lose faith in that dream. I had been shown the face more times than I know how to count. I was beginning to believe, that if death was a woman I would have courted her enough times to where she may say yes.

As I made my way into the cave I watched the sun setting behind a mountain. The world was losing its glow as the darkness made its way into view. I world seemed to be dark but I adored it. It was much easier to escape during the night than it was during the day. Lighting a branch, I have found earlier I began to make my way throughout the cave.

As I made my search of the cave to see if I could find anything useful. The action had borne no fruits though which was as I had expected.

Lying on my side facing so I faced the cave wall having a feeling that when I awoke the world I would have believed to exist would be gone. Knowing this I closed my eyes and after a long while drifted to sleep.

I was sharply awoken by the sound of footsteps at the entrance of the cave. I quickly shot up from my lying position and took in the figure walking in - it was a small boy. I didn't let down my guard even at seeing the young boy likely no older than six.

In this world though showing an opening can lead to death in front of the weakest looking of opponents. He may seem young but he may be some future talent who shall rule the world. Comparing that to me a magicless citizen is like comparing the heavens to earthland.

Finally taking note of my presence the boy had a show of fear go over him, "Please don't hurt me…" His voice was soft and he seemed to be close to crying though I could only infer this from the slight whimpering.

I was hesitant to believe the boy's words. I couldn't throw out the idea that this was all a ploy it was this type of world. No matter the age so long as they had any sort of magic they could beat me. I was forced to be overly cautious when being anywhere near people I don't know.

Seeing the boy still standing there on the verge of crying I could only take the risk of him not wanting to kill me. This kind heart of mine will someday be the death me.

"I have no intention of hurting you," I stated. I didn't make a move towards him, though. I have courted death enough times.

"I was merely surprised at hearing footsteps so I reacted quickly in defense." I had continued hoping to calm the boy down. It hadn't work to well has the whimpering had continued, but it had quieted down.

At seeing the boy was still saddened even after my words my mind was sent into overdrive. If there was one thing I didn't understand it was social interaction. I have been alone since my own birth traveling from place to place. Any interaction was to buy materials or by running for my life. I mentally saddened at thinking of all the embarrassing situation I had been put into from hiding during chases.

Shaking my head, I pushed the thoughts away trying to think of a better way to calm the boy in front of me. Reliving my past won't be of any current help to me. Hearing a growling noise, I flinched into a defensive position but quickly realized that is was simply the boy. I relaxed before going back to my thoughts.

Wait…that's it.

"Hey boy, want some food?" I questioned, food the perfect way to boy's heart.

At hearing my question, the boy immediately brightened up.

The boy rapidly nodded his head as I took out a box of food I had set beside where I slept. Seeing the food, the boy walked over to me without hesitation. If he was playing the naïve kid, he was the best actor I had ever seen. I could sigh in my heart if I had died to this kid.

As he got closer and closer I was shocked to recognize the kid in front of me. Was hard to forget a boy like himself. He was a boy I saw almost burned alive five years ago. The problem being that he looks the exact same as he did that day as if he time flowed differently for him.

I hadn't seen him fully when he stood at the entrance as his whole body was covered in the shadows of night. The seemed to hug him tightly making him almost disappear in the darkness. I could only make out the shape of his body because of the torch light right next to him.

As the boy continued to stand eating the food I have given to him; I wasn't overcome with joy from the scene; nor was I scared of an early death. I was filled with complete shock at him still somehow still being alive. I could have sworn on my own life that he had perished that night before that other boy could have saved him.

His death hadn't haunted me but it was a constant reminder that I needed to be stronger to save the ones who couldn't save themselves. Maybe that was the idea I had always been avoiding. The idea I was unwilling to tell myself back then. The idea to not fight for myself.

As we both decided to sit across from one another with a rock in between us, I still watched him with wary eyes. With this world, I couldn't just throw any idea to curb. I couldn't blindly trust them no matter how they appear.

As he finished eating I began to ask him about himself.

"So, what is your name?"

He looked at me confused for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "I don't remember."

"Do you have any family?"

He once again shrugged his shoulders.

"Where are you from?"

There was a longer pause after this question. I almost sighed in relief that I may learn something. Before I could though he once again shrugged his shoulders.

I felt my body lose balance as my head hit the rock between us in disbelief. How could he not know these simple questions?

"Do you know what today?"

He shook his head no.

After this, I will reinforce the idea from before about this maybe being the best actor I have ever seen or the in actuality the biggest idiot. Either option was a huge problem for me. One was my early death the other was me being stuck with a completely dumb kid.

I knew this next moment would cause me to face extreme hardships, but I still did it.

"Today is July 7, X390," I informed him.

At hearing my answer, he tilted his head to the side in confusion. "July? 7? X390?"

I was in complete disbelief. I was hesitant with my answer, "That is today date." I went on to explain to him how the calendar of this world works. I then also explained to him our world's basic history early into the morning. I had exempted the fact that we are at war from his knowledge.

I didn't realize it then but as I continued to talk I was becoming like a father teaching their child how the world works. I also didn't realize that for the first time in many years I was smiling; I had felt joy for the second time.

 _"ASTER! PLEASE ASTER!"_ Just as soon as I felt joy it vanished in a snap at hearing her voice replay in my mind. I wasn't strong enough, I was simply too weak. This boy's maybe death hadn't haunted me but hers had.

I shook the thought away as I continued to drone on about the world's history. He was nod every so often and send a confused glance every few sentences. It was becoming harder and harder to not want to slam my head against things. When he finally fell asleep likely because of my teachings I sighed in relief.

I just watched him, his head laying on the rock and a peaceful look on his face. I was jealous of him, of his innocence. I had been tainted by the hardships of this world, but it seemed he yet to be. I had the declaration in my heart that I would spend everything in my power to teach this kid everything I could.

I hadn't felt tired so I stood up and stretched. As I dragged myself out of the cave, for the time being, I watched the sun rising over the mountain across from me. The world was covered in the sun's morning dew as it was coated in ranges of reds and oranges with shines of yellows. I would call this view immaculate. I continued to stare at the sun as I imagined myself as a mage being able to draw this view as a picture on a wall. I could only sigh as this view was locked to my brain alone.

Feeling a warm breeze flow by me a word past through my mind "Natsu," I spoke.

A word that held the meaning of summer. A word that perfectly described the boy I had just met today. Walking back into the cave I sat down and waited for the boy I named Natsu to awaken from his dream. "I will protect you. I will protect you from the pains of this world."

The same young boy that walked into that cave, was now found walking through a bright lush summer park. The boy was greatly confused as he tried to take in everything around him. An old man in a jester costume had taken note of the boy as he walked up to him.

The old man was the first to speak, "Hello. Are you lost?"

At hearing the man, the boy pointed at himself in confusion.

He nodded repeating his question, "Are you lost?"

"Kind of. Been walking for a while now." He responded.

He nodded in with slight confusion, "My name is Makarov, who are you?"

"Who am I?" The boy questions pointing to himself. Seeing the old man nod he thinks for a moment.

He not long later shrugs, "Overall the years I have been referred to by many different names. I have always preferred the name Natsu though." The name brought back memories from his old friend who he viewed as a father.

END

Felt like making the narrator a different character. Didn't want it to seem like a normal FT timeline story so I gave a basic background. Where this story will go is so far unknown. Though understand this, cookie cutter isn't how I try and do things. Either way will be more mature Natsu with a few extra surprises. Chapter 2 will be out later next week.

-Shiro


End file.
